Jupiter's First Love
by AshleiEarth
Summary: Lita finds her first love. She's stunned at how nice he is. She blows him off and wanted to know why she did.
1. Jupiter's First Love

Jupiter's First Love  
  
Author: AshleiEarth  
Censor: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Heartbreak and Sailor Destiny and copying is not appreciated.  
  
"You have to be kidding Heather. He is not cute in even the tiniest way!" Lita and Heather were in the mall scoping out guys for each other. Heather was finding a boyfriend for the ultra hip Lita, who had denied the fact she thought that a guy from school was really cute. "Lita, you have to ask him out! He already told you that he liked you, and you already knew that you liked him. COME ON!!!! Just admit it!" "Fine, fine, fine! Here goes nothing!" Lita got up and walked over to the guy standing behind the jewelry counter and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hey Lita. You need something?" Brad twitched nervously. He knew that she was going to be a tough girl to douse. "Brad, I know I've been avoiding you lately and I'm really sorry. It's just that I don't take very well to guys. I guess that I was just worried that you would say no if I asked you out. Do you think that you would like to go out to dinner this weekend? I'm free." Brad smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'd love to. I get off of work in about ten minutes and maybe we could hang out for a little while. You know, to get to know each other." Lita nodded and went back to Heather. Heather clapped her on the back as she sat down. "I can't believe I did that. I knew I was not about to say yes to hanging out with him!!!" Lita picked up her sling bag and went to her favorite store, AberCrombie&Fitch to buy some new clothes. Lita bumped into her least favorite person in the entire world.   
  
"Lita! Wow, I would never expect to see you here, of all places." Lita groaned and turned around to see Serena with a whole bunch of bags in her arms. "Oh, hi Serena. What're you doin' here? I thought you and Darien were..""Lita! I thought we were going to hang out!" Lita slung her head low and walked over to Brad. This was going to be no fun. "Oh hi Brad. This is Serena. She's a -friend- to me. Well, I better be going Serena, bye." Brad and Lita went their seperate ways after figuring that they didn't match.   
  
"Sigh, I don't know why I told him off. He was so nice to me. I wish he could have given me my first kiss, but I scared him off."  
  
  
Notes- Okay, so this is my first time writing, you can't blame me for cutting it off short. Stay tuned for another story. 


	2. Finding Love is Harder Than You Think

Finding Love is Harder Than You Think  
---  
AshleiEarth  
PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the two new characters, Heather (Sailor Heartbreak) and Jo (Sailor Star of Destiny). If you want to use them, email me, aight?  
***  
  
"So, you're saying you totally blew him off and now he won't talk to you?" Lita nodded grudgingly. She and Mina were in their dorm room talking about what she had done in the mall. "Mina, I'm an idiot! I called him, and he said that he couldn't talk. I figure he was lying, but I'm not sure." Lita pounded her head against the wall, leaving yet another dent. Mina suddenly smiled. "I have an idea. Maybe you could transform and talk to him as Sailor Jupiter, instead of as Lita. Maybe if you convinced him that you felt weird about being in the mall with him, he might ask you back out. This is just stupid, but you could try." Lita perked up.  
  
"That would work. Thank you!! I could kiss you, but I have something to do." Lita grabbed her jacket and raced down the road towards Brad's house. When she got there, she transformed in the alley beside the house and walked up to the front door and knocked. Brad answered. "Sailor Jupiter? Why are you here?" Lita flashed him a smile. "I came here because a friend of mine is very sad about what's happened between you and her. She thinks you don't like her. I know that you know that I'm talking about Lita. She didn't mean to blow you off in the mall. She was just really nervous and she didn't want you to get hurt by her klutz of a friend. She sent me here to see if you still wanted to go out with her." Brad switched crossed arms and looked thoughtfully at the blue sky.   
  
"Okay, fine. Tell her that she has to be paying attention to me more often, though. Tell her she can't think of other boys. Make sure she understands that." Brad slammed the door and went back to his room. Lita went to the alley and changed back to Lita and sighed. She headed back home with a heavy heart. This was going to be hard to do. She always concentrated on every boy. Lita heaved a sigh and continued walking. When she got to the college, she ran up to her dorm room and sat down on her bunk.   
  
"So? How did it go?" Mina popped in the room. "He told me I couldn't pay attention to any other boys! He is such a jerk! I don't think me and him will work. He's always uptight. I'm always so laid back, and calm, and everything nice. He's always rude!" Lita pounded her head against the same dent in the wall she had made earlier, and the wall shattered, blowing plaster down onto Mina's bunk. "Hey, I never said that I hated you." Lita turned around to see Brad walk in the room, smiling. "Brad!" Lita jumped down off her bunk and hugged him viciously. He responded with a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See, love's hard to find, unless you're looking in the right place, silly."   
  
---  
Authors Notes: Okay, I can tell I'm getting better... Stay tune for a new story! 


End file.
